You're Not Alone
by tanochan
Summary: Brown was all she could see, she felt blind; actually blind


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope You all like it! :3 Im writing a really pong fic in a notebook and ive been needing to type it out but haven't had the time! **

**I wrote this while listening to [Homestuck] You're Not Alone (Karkat x Terezi), it's just so perfect oh my god.**

**Rate and review please! hope to write more soon! Enjoy! :3**

**-Tano-chan**

Karkat wandered down the hallway, a permanent snarl on his black lips. His jet  
black eyes darted around as he walked. Why did people have to be such asses? The  
troll's fingers twitched as he balled his hand into a small fist. He shoved his  
hands into his pockets, unfolding his fist.

The mutantblood leaned his head  
back, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment. Maybe he just  
needed to step back and cool down. Maybe a visit to Terezi would help?

He shook his head. That was the stupidest idea to ever crawl into his thinkpan. He  
looked back down at his feet and decided to head into the main room. Maybe he  
could go bother Jade or John for a bit and get his stress off his chest for a  
while.

No. He wanted to visit her.

He shook his head and wandered off to find her.

Terezi sits on the dusty cliff of the meteor, her legs pulled tightly to her chest. She pulls in a breath through her nose and coughs.

_Brown... brown everywhere... I hate brown..._

She used to love being blind, all the delicious smells brought her happiness. now all she could smell was the disgusting flavors of the brown dirty meteor they were stuck on. She couldnt see (smell) well anymore because of the blandness of the meteor. It was hard for her to manuver most of the days now, but she wouldnt tell anyone.

She refused to seem weak.

She curled closer to herself and layed back on the dirt ground, falling asleep.

When Karkat arrived at Terezi's room and didn't see her, his heart sank and then the panic set  
in. What if something bad had happened to her?

He picked up the pace, walking  
right through the room and out, on the hunt for the Libra troll. "Hey, Terezi?"  
He called, eyes flashing in the dark of the hallway he was in, his stomach doing  
flops. She did this often. Why was he panicking?

He shook his head and  
finally stopped, slumping to the ground. He held his head in his hands and tried  
to calm himself, getting his panic under control. She was the only one who could  
really get him to flip like this.

He gave a sigh and stood up, forcing himself to take slow and calm strides as he continued to look for her.

After aimless walking and angry muttering to himself, he finally spotted her laying on the ground by a cliff. He growled and approached her, preparing to yell at her for making him worry.

Until he saw that she was sleeping.

He gazed at her momentarily then sat down next to her. She was beautiful.

He layed down next to her, taking her into his arms and hugging her. Her nose twitched in her sleep and she slowly stirred, waking up to a warm embrace.

"Wh-who's that.." she muttered, her smell failing her mostly, but she was able to smell a hint of cherries.

Karkat shot up instantly and began to rub the back of his neck, blushing.

"Who the fuck do you think? Can't you smell me?" He muttered. The laugh that Karkat could never get enough of clouded his ears.

"Hehe.. I can't smell it that well, but is that cherries I smell?" She giggled, then coughed. Karkat wrapped an arm around her.

"Look, I'm not a fucking human doctor or troll doctor or some shit but I don't think that sounds too good." He said, as he held Terezi.

She looked up to him with her sightless eyes, beginning to cloud with tears. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I can barely see Karkat... all this brown, is making me sick... I can't stand it..." She shook, gripping onto Karkat's shirt.

He held her close for what seemed forever, letting her calm down, and shoosh papping her until she did.

"Terezi, You're not alone, and you'll never be alone, I'll always be here.." Terezi lifted up her head and looked to Karkat; her eyes shining from the tears she had shed. Karkat leaned down and placed his lips on hers, holding her tightly.

Terezi leaned into the kiss and smiled against his lips. when they seperated, they held close to each other.

"I love you Karkat."

"I love you too Terezi."

You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
(Make it out)  
You will live to tell  
(Live to tell)  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
(And I know)  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..

You are not alone.  
You're not, you're not alone.


End file.
